


Mana, O Ceifador

by julietstrange



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Como Jack, o Lanterna, ele vaga pelos dois mundos. Com a ceifa numa mão e uma cabeça na outra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mana, O Ceifador

O escarlate escorria pelo assoalho empoeirado. O cheiro de sangue fresco o deixava frenético, mas em seu rosto frio, nada além de calma. Ratos saíam de suas tocas para presenciar o corpo decapitado no chão de madeira pútrida. Passos cautelosos e elegantes seguiram até a cabeça, cujo golpe da ceifa a fizera rolar até a parede colorida de verde, verde mofo. A criatura abaixou-se usando a ceifa como apoio e pegou a cabeça do morto pelo cabelo, ensacando-a em plástico negro. O ranger das dobradiças enferrujadas pode ser ouvido apenas pelos roedores, aranhas e baratas residentes do velho galpão. Lá fora, a escuridão o engoliu, com a ceifa numa mão e uma cabeça na outra.

A Morte estava presente em sua vida desde pequeno, quando torturava seus animais de estimação. Sua mãe, com horror ao filho, internou-o numa escola masculina. Lá, aprendeu a ser um verdadeiro _dandy_. Seu instinto macabro permaneceu adormecido por anos, juntamente com suas ideias revolucionárias e seus desejos reprimidos. Desejos esses proibidos e malditos. Era excêntrico e nem sempre era bem vindo na sociedade. Aprendeu sobre a amargura, a angústia e a dor. E aprendeu a ter controle sobre esses sentimentos para, em vão, controlar o monstro que adormecia dentro de si. Pois, uma hora, ele acordaria.

Numa manhã fria e cinzenta, um caixão descia sob flores vermelhas. Sua mãe segurava um lenço e enxugava as lágrimas. O homem morreu de meningite. Era vil, de caráter execrável e ainda sim conseguiu o amor verdadeiro de uma mulher, que fora desperdiçado e destroçado, mas ainda vivia no coração daquela tola. Ele o odiava, nem se quer o chamava de pai. Mas aquele dia estaria em sua memória ao encontrar o Amor.

Estava perambulando pelo cemitério, fugindo dos vivos. Era um mistério a atração imediata entre os dois. Uma obsessão o tomou e muitas noites de prazer se passaram às escondidas. Ele o chamava de Tetsu. Tetsu o chamava de Mana. Nada mais sabiam um do outro a não ser cada centímetro da pele e da carne. Uma noite, num hotel sujo da periferia da cidade, Tetsu pensou em deixar Mana, mas não disse nada. Mana pensou que Tetsu o deixaria por uma vida simples, com mulher e filhos. Não pertenciam mais um ao outro. Tetsu o estava matando. Esse pensamento o atordoou e no ato sexual, inundado de prazer e fúria, Mana o assassinou. Pôs em seus braços tudo o que reprimira a vida toda. Agarrou o pescoço de sua vítima e deixou o monstro acordar. Quando percebeu que Tetsu não mais respirava, sentiu-se excitado com a ideia de estar transando com um cadáver. Mas ainda o amava, e para lhe dar um fim digno de um cavalheiro, pegou uma faca de cozinha e com algum esforço e muito sangue, conseguiu separar a cabeça do corpo. Era inviável levar o corpo todo, a cabeça bastava. Se limpou e saiu pela porta da frente com uma parte de sua vítima num saco de lixo. Ao chegar em casa, Mana preparou um pequeno funeral e o deixou num quarto separado, junto com suas joias, crucifixos e roupas femininas.

Outros vieram, o amaram e morreram. Sempre vestia sua fantasia de Halloween, seu traje para matar. Mais que apropriado, era perfeito. E deixava seus presentes num altar bonito e de muito bom gosto, não fossem os crânios. Usava uma ceifa, uma homenagem à imagem da Morte. Marcava um ultimo encontro com seus amantes e aparecia silenciosamente para ceifar-lhes a vida. Mana não queria perder seus amantes e não queria que eles o matassem antes. Porque sempre se mata o que se ama, seja com um beijo, seja com uma espada.

O Amor e a Morte eram duas crianças que passeavam de mãos dadas, num campo de rosas sangrentas. Ele andava num túnel entre os dois mundos, como Jack, o Lanterna. Andava com uma ceifa numa mão e uma cabeça na outra.


End file.
